


Angel Wings

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Angry Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Original Character is a Creep, Security Guard Derek Hale, Stripper Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek Drabble based off the words perform, wing and arrow.  Also with the added theme of Anger.





	Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. This week is also our Theme Week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/174118615889/my-sterekdrabbles-drabble-for-todays-words)

“That fucking tease owes me for the money I threw his way!” 

Derek edged closer to Stiles as the cops drug the screaming patron away from the stage. He grumbled low in chest, too low for anyone to hear, and fought back the shift. His blood was boiling, and all he wanted to do was snarl in rage and punch the dick on his stupid arrow tattoo pointing down his stupid nose.

“Fuck,” Stiles said. Derek turned to see him reaching for the wings clipped to his back. “He tore it. How the hell am I supposed to perform now?”


End file.
